


Final Destination

by 24hrs



Category: Final Destination (Movies), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Not quite angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrs/pseuds/24hrs
Summary: A live performance in Tokyo, goes wrong after the Building collapses  predicted by the one and only Park Jihyo, Narrowly Managing to escape the building with her band members before the building collapses on them soon realizing they cheated death.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Son Chaeyoung/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 3





	Final Destination

“ Today is our last solo performance for More & More “ Momo spoke, Not to anyone in particular. 

Nayeon could only nod, Half listening to Momo and the chatter in the van as they drove. 

Jihyo felt weird once they entered Nhk hall,  
She deciding to head to the restroom. 

The song... one of her friends wasn’t she crushed by a falling stage light?

While walking on stage she felt weird, one of the lights were slightly damaged Hesitating to walk on stage until Nayeon her best friend pushed her forwards, Shuffling awkwardly she walked on stage still feeling weird.

She couldn’t stop thinking, She felt weird.

“ Can you please move to the side a little? “ one of her managers spoke. 

“Uh... sure” snapping her out of said trance slightly she moved over, feeling slightly uneasy.

Shortly after she moved over, They started preforming. Only then did a stage light up top come undone falling downwards Falling into a oil puddle igniting a spark and starting a small fire. Said fire causing the buildings structure to weaken People where screaming, The ceiling started to give way Parts of debris case crashing downwards crushing some people flat underneath it. One bisected by falling railing. Then the building collapsed, Momo who was on her left wasn’t so lucky how ever another part of the ceiling came loose crushing her underneath it before Jihyo had a chance to tell her to move. Chaeyoung standing in the back was severed at the waist by a flying disk, Sana was also crushed by a falling stage light, Nayeon being impaled through the back by floorboard planks pointed upwards, Jeongyeon was electrified after stepping on a cord that landed in a puddle. Unluckily Dahyun thought she could get away from the carnage, Until she backed up into a fan and was sucked inwards splattering her blood on both Mina and Tzuyu horrified they ran off screaming. Then Jihyo woke up

“Can you please move to the side a little?” her manager spoke.

“Uh... sure?” And Jihyo ran off her members follow suit wondering where she’s going , Her managers were yelling after them.

Out of fear she turned to Momo and spoke “Holy shit” “The building is going to collapse! I saw it! A small fire is gonna weaken the exterior!” She screamed “Please calm down” Momo said Jihyo only grabbed her “No! The building is going to collapse” “You’re scaring everyone, calm down” “It’s going to collapse” Tzuyu mocked Jihyo slapped her and that’s what started the fight. “Hey!” Security broke them up and kicked them out of the building “ What the hell? We got kicked out of the building because You where being a bitch “ Tzuyu was slightly livid. Mina held Tzuyu’s hand “hey calm down” they looked towards the building and like Jihyo predicted it collapsed. “What the fuck Jihyo?” Tzuyu said and they started fighting again “I just saved your ass why couldn’t you be grateful?!” Jihyo spit.


End file.
